Fantasy is Reality, but Reality Sucks
by Novitascia
Summary: We all know how to spot a halfbreed, right? Look for the red hair. but, what about four special halfbreeds girls, without red hair. This is their story. ikkouxOC. Discontinued until further notice.
1. strange halfbreeds

Fantasy is reality, but reality sucks

Ch. 1 strange half-breeds

I was running, my white wolf tail between my legs and my matching ears laid back against my silky, snow-white hair, which was pulled back in a ponytail. I fell to my knees as tripped over a rock, but I got back up quickly. I looked behind me, my icy-blue eyes caught a glimpse of the large beast I was running from. Once again, I tripped on the rocky path, this time it was too late. My fearful eyes met it's dark yellow ones. I could feel my knees bleeding from the fall.

Now the beast was on top of me, breathing heavily, it gave a growl. It slashed my shirt with its long claws, my shoulder started to bleed heavily. An evil grin came across its lips, showing large, yellowish fangs.

"I'm going to enjoy this. Kyo, half-breeds like you are very rare now days. It's either all human blood or all demon blood, only but a handful of mixed breeds are left. Thanks to me, I've almost destroyed all you half-breeds. Beside, half-breeds' blood taste better." It half-growled.

I could feel its fangs rake across my neck, leaving a small trail of blood. After it was done tormenting me, it gave a loud roar and its head came down, ready to sink its fangs into my neck and rip me limb from limb. Then, suddenly, I saw a man.

"Keep your hands off her." He said with a strong voice that matched his well-toned body, "I will be the only one to touch her!"

He had long red hair and blazing red eyes, which meant he was also a half-breed. The beast lifted itself off of me and leaped toward the young man. It only jumped a foot or so before its decapitated head dropped beside its fallen body. The man reached out his hand…

"KYO! Wake up! You're having a bad dream again!"

I quickly rose up in my bed. My pillow and cover were tossed in the floor. I looked up and saw the sleepy eyes of my sisters starring at me.

"Damn. I had that dream again!" I said to myself more than to the others. As my mind finally registered that it was only a dream, my tail began to wag against the badly wrinkled sheets and my ears were now up and alert.

My black nightshirt was soaked with sweat, I felt the back of my neck, and it was also sweaty. As my hand dropped back down, it ran across my shoulder. When it did it ran across a liquid substance that was thicker and stickier than sweat. I raised my hand to my face. I started to whimper. It was covered in blood. I quickly looked at my shoulder, but the only thing that was there were a few strange scars, no blood. I had never seen those scars before, but they looked like claw marks. My tail stopped wagging. I looked up at my sisters, then back at my shoulder and hand. I did a double take on my hand and shoulder, there was no blood _or_ scars.

_That damn dream is fucking with my mind_ I thought

"What the hell are you all looking at me like that for?" I screamed. They all gave me the are-you-on-drugs-look.

"Don't be screaming at us! You're the one that woke us up, howling and going on!" Minei, my oldest sister, scowled, "You and that damn dream has made us as tired as hell, because you are always waking us up!"

"It's not my fucking fault I have nightmares!" I growled back, my ears laid back and tears formed in my eyes, "It's not my fault we have to do whatever _he_ tells us to do! It's not my fault that we're used for military purposes! Now is it!" Now the tears made their way down the sides of my face.

Sakura, our age is the same so we're middle sisters, got up from the small cot in her corner and sat down beside me and put a hand on my shoulder.

" Shh. It's ok. I have strange dreams too…of a man." She said to me, but the last part was said so softly it was as if I wasn't meant for me to hear. I didn't have much to think about what Sakura said because we were interrupted. The origin of the interruption was my little sis, Sona.

"Let's just go to bed!" the eighteen-year old cried as she slammed her head back on her pillow and roughly pulled the covers back over herself.

"Minei, just because we're the only half-demons with a tail and ears instead of crimson hair, do we have to be weapons?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"I'm not sure. But what I am sure of is that being cooped up in here isn't right. Maybe it's because we can intimidate people." Minei said as we all took Sona's example and climbed into bed. Just when were we almost asleep again the door to our room flew open and a man barged inside.

"Kyo! You're the strongest person I have! Come! I have a quick assignment for you!" he yelled waking us all up.

"But…" I started. His expression changed to anger.

"Now, what have I told you about being disobedient and back talking me!" He shouted and pushed a button on the small remote he had been holding. I yelped as my black choker or 'collar' as he likes to call it, that he forces us to wear sent a jolt of electricity through my body.

"I'm sorry, sir." I sighed. The man's name is Colonel Smash, but we have to refer to him as 'sir'.

"At-a-girl. Now come with me." He talked to me like a dog or something. I followed him out of our room and into the usual assignment meeting room.

Smash sat in his chair behind his desk and pulled up a screen. The screen showed four men walking through the surrounding forest.

"Kyo, you see these men. I need you to take care of them for me. And be quick about it" ha ordered, pointing at the screen.

"Yes, sir." I nodded and headed toward the dressing room and slipped into a shiny black leather outfit, our usual assignment uniform. After I was done dressing I followed him outside and he chained my wrists, ankles, and my neck to a post near the trespassers.

"Kyo, you're the best I have. Finish this, then meet me in my office, we could have a little fun." Smash said after completely chaining me up, and I knew _exactly _what he meant by that. He stepped out of reach as I lunged toward him, claws first. I growled deep in my throat.

"No, bad girl!" he scolded as he pulled out a whip and lashed me a few times, after lashing me he pushed the button on the remote again. I screamed in pain. I was exhausted. I collapsed and the chains fell heavily on my back. The chains on my wrists were heavier than usual. I lied there on the ground, not wanting to move.

A few minutes later, Smash left. As soon as Smash was out of range I heard the bushes rustling, and the four men walked out. I couldn't believe it, I didn't even smell them before. They must have seen the entire thing.

"Hey, Hakkai! This person's hurt!" a young voice yelled.

"So, what. Let's just leave her." Another voice said dully

"Is it a woman?" said a voice…the voice from my dream! I slowly rose up enough to see who was talking. I gasped. It _was_ him!

"I believe it is Gojyo." Answered the fourth man.

That blood red hair, those firery eyes, it had to be him. I climbed to my feet and started to walk toward them. The chains caught me be before I was a couple feet away. I unconsciously jerked on the chains in attempt to break them. Instead of breaking like I expected, the chains shocked me with twice the electricity of my collar. I screamed in pain, it was more than I could handle. I collapsed again, the last I heard before I gave into darkness… were gunshots.


	2. New friends and lies

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki, Never have, never will. (Cries) Oh, Just to let you know, this isn't my story, I just give details to her blunt ideas. Kyo is just strange to write about her and us, ya know. I wrote the first part though. Fantasy is reality, but reality sucks 

Ch.2 new friends and lies

Sakura's POV

I sat up in my bed, staring at the plain gray walls of our room for the millionth time in the past twenty-four hours since Kyo went on her mission. I sighed as I reached over and grabbed a brush. I started brushing my long auburn hair, being careful not to scratch my matching, floppy, dog ears with the brush's bristles.

_Where is she? _I thought as I finished bushing my hair and started to brush the long fur on my tail, _I thought she would be back by now. _

I looked over at the others. Minei was lying on her side on top of her bed, tapping her nails against the mattress. Sona was sitting criss-crossed on the floor with her black and white cat tail on her lap.

" Hey, Minei, here," I said tossing the brush over to her, she caught it without looking up, " With that bushy fox tail, you need it more than I ever will."

" Humph, you know, you didn't have to add the offending remark." Minei replied, side glancing at me.

" Sorry, I'm just a little bored, I guess." I sighed. Minei just ignored me and proceeded to brush her tail.

The sound of the heavy metal door to the room opening caused the others and I to jump to our feet. We all smiled in relief that Kyo had finally come back. The door swung open and revealed the person coming through the door. Our smiles faded when the image of Kyo walking in, smirking, was replaced when Smash walked with a displeased look on his face.

" Oh, sir! We didn't expect you." Sona said quickly. Minei bit her lip worryingly. My eyes glanced back and forth between the three of them. Smash looked at her with angry eyes.

" Really, who were you expecting… Kyo! Well you shouldn't expect her anytime soon, or rather you shouldn't expect her ever again!" he growled.

" What's that supposed to mean?" Minei said slightly raising her voice.

" It means exactly how it sounds, fox. Our little Kyo…is dead." Smash said glumly but there was a strange gleam in his eyes. I saw Sona's face pale, and Minei's eyes clouded with disbelief.

" HOW!" I yelled bluntly

" By the enemy of course," He answered disturbingly calm, " That means that I don't have an attack dog anymore." He continued, walking toward me. When he was close enough he swiftly reached out wrapped his hand around my jaw and forced eye contact. " I guess that means I'll just have to train my little house pet real hard to become a big, bad, doggy." he said with a twisted smile.

He roughly released my face and quickly walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. We all stood there, dumbfounded for about ten minutes. When it finally sunk in what I had been told I ran out, slamming the door. I ran through the long hallways of the base. I kept running until I almost reached the edge of the gardens. I stared into the distance with an emotionless face, even as the tears flowed down my face.

" Hey, dog! Smash said he wants you in the advanced training room, stat!" shouted one of our guards as he came to lead to the said room. I looked towards the ground and sighed, breathing in the smell of the flowers. As I turned I smelt a different scent, a _familiar_ scent. My eyes narrowed as I followed the guard.

_Someone's going to pay, AND SOON! _I thought as we neared the training room.

Kyo's POV

I groaned as I regained consciousness. I felt like I had gone to hell and back again. I assumed I was back in our room.

" Sakura? Sis, where are you?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

" Oh, so you can talk. Who's Sakura?" a young voice asked me. I shot up and looked around. This wasn't our room.

" Sit still for a minute, ok. I'll be right back." A boy with golden eyes, a few years younger than me said as he ran out the door. He returned with three other men.

_Wait, it's them! _I thought as I stared at them.

" Oh, so you're awake. I'm Hakkai." A brunette with green eyes introduced himself, " This is Goku…" he said pointing to the boy from before, " this is Sanzo…" he continued pointing at blonde man with a stern glare, " and this is Gojyo." He finished, pointing at the man of my dreams. (Quite literally .U )

" M-my name's K-Kyo. Where am I?" I stammered as I eased myself on my shoulder.

" You're in a town's inn!" Goku answered playfully.

" What am I doing here! Oh man, he's gonna kill me for sure this time!" I yelled as I tried to jump up off the bed, but ended up grabbing my side as one of the severe whip wounds re-opened.

" Hold it there, little missy, I just fixed that, ya know. Now, who would kill you, that man from before?" Gojyo asked while pushing my chest, forcing me to lie back down.

" I'm not even allowed past the gardens! The punishment for going past there without permission is death!" I explained worryingly.

" Don't worry so much, we won't let 'im get ya. Ya don't have to go back. " Goku reassured.

" I have nowhere else to go." I sighed.

" Sanzo! Sanzo! Can she come with us! Please! Please!" Goku chanted, jumping up and down behind Sanzo.

" Hell no!" Sanzo yelled, smacking Goku with a fan. My ears quickly drooped.

" Why not? If she can cook, let's keep her!" Goku whined loudly.

" No! I don't want some random demon to come along with us! She doesn't even have power limiters on!" Sanzo yelled, pointing at me.

" Um… excuse me, but I'm only half-demon, thank you. I'm not even really sure why I have a wolf tail and ears." I interrupted. Gojyo's head jerked in my direction.

" Half-demon? Why was that guy keeping you there anyway?" Gojyo asked.

" Well, when I was four, he saw me and my sisters playing outside. He thought we were full-demon. So he went and talked to our mother, but when she told him that we were only half, they started arguing. My sisters…" I would have finished the sentence if the tears hadn't started flowing down my face. No matter how much I looked in my memory, I couldn't remember my sisters, all they we in my mind were a few blurry figures that I don't even know if they're alive or not, I paused for a moment then continued, " My sisters grabbed my hand without stopping and we ran to our secret hiding spot in the woods. A gunshot caused me to go back.

When I reached the house, I saw my mother on the steps, lying in a pool of blood. I tried to run to her, but he grabbed my arm. I was too little to know he killed her. He put me in some sort of large cage. Soon after, my sisters were found and joined me in the cage. He told us that we belonged to him now, that we were to be trained as weapons, and he kept to his word. He trained me the most saying that I was stronger than the others." I said as I tried to wipe away the tears.

" Wow, all that really happened?" Goku said in a hushed voice.

" Yea. Well, on a normal day he would make me do all sorts of chores, like cleaning the entire base and cook for about fifty of our guards and do laundry. After that he would chain me up and force me to fight about six or seven demons at a time. As one would expect, I have a lot of scars. If there were any trespassers, he would chain me up to the gates and make me guard the base." I finished as the tears started to dry up a bit.

" Sanzo, she's been through a lot, let her tag along for awhile. She could really help us you know." Hakkai silently whispered to Sanzo, thinking I couldn't hear. (Wolf hearing is awesome!)

" Fine, she can come! But everyday she has to cook and every other day she does laundry, your clothes are NASTY!" Sanzo replied.

" Well, you say the word, I'm at your command for helping me." I spat out. I would have normally killed myself before saying something like that. But I just HAD to know more about Gojyo.

" So, now you're like a servant to us now?" Goku asked.

" It seems so." I replied. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gojyo elbow Hakkai in the side.

" Gojyo!" Hakkai shrieked.

" I can't help it, look at her. I know that's her, the girl I saved in my dream. I told you about it." Gojyo whispered, also thinking I couldn't hear him. (Duh! Guys! Come on! I know you're smarted than to think you keep something secret with someone with animal ears in the room! UGH!) I just pretended I couldn't hear them by stretching and giving a big yawn.

" Wow! You have some sharp looking teeth!" Goku exclaimed.

" Oh yeah, I guess I do." I supposed.

" Hey, let's go play!" Goku suggested, grabbing my arm and almost dragged me outside before anyone could say anything. (Not much of a suggestion, was it?)

Well that's it for chapter 2. Review and tell me what you think… just no flames. You can tell me how to make it better in any way you want…with the exception of a grammar lesson. (English is my LEAST favorite class!) Oh, and the little parts with (….) around them were things I just HAD to put in there, sorry if they're annoying. Well, see ya next chappy!


	3. Blood and Flowers

Disclaimer: why must I do this again? (Suddenly is looking face-to-face with Sanzo's gun) oh, now I remember! .U ……. NOT MINE!

Fantasy is reality, but reality sucks 

Ch. Blood and flowers

Oooooooooooooooooooooo Minei's POV ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I stared down the main hallway of the base with mixed emotion. The normally gray walls were painted with the blood of guards and the walls themselves looked as if they were going to collapse. I continued to walk down the halls and out the exit and kept walking. Exactly past the gardens, Sakura and Sona were waiting for me.

" Here." I said handing Sakura the piece of soft cloth that she made me go ALL the way back to the newly destroyed base to get.

" YES! My favorite sword cloth." She replied, taking the said cloth and wiped the blood off both of her said favorite weapons. Since I had never really seen them up close, I inspected them from the shiny silver hilt with the blood red tassel at the end, to the embedded vines on the blade that began at the hilt and ended halfway down the blades.

When she finished cleaning her swords, she swiftly slipped them into the sheaths at her hips.

" Can we go now!" Sona whined impatiently. Sakura's face turned serious and nodded. She turned and walked, heading for an unknown destination. Sona and I silently followed.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo Kyo's POV ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I stared in awe at the field Goku had led me to. The field was covered in flowers of all colors, millions of butterflies hovered over the flowers, and birds flew overhead. The scents of flowers were everywhere. It was absolutely wonderful. It had been so long since it had somewhere like this.

" Wow." I muttered under my breath.

Goku ran up and slapped my arm and ran off yelling, " Tag, you're it!"

" Oh, so it's tag we're playing, is it?" I mumbled, narrowing my eyes playfully. I immediately started running after him. When I was about a foot away I jumped in the air, landing right in front of him, and lightly tapped him on the nose.

" You're it." I replied, quickly jumping into a near-by tree.

" Hey! Not so fast!" he shouted, jumping up after me. When he almost reached the top, I quickly jumped down.

" You're too slow!" I laughed.

" No, you're just too fast!" Goku yelled back.

" Time-out!" I shouted, falling backward into a pile of flowers. Petals of all sorts of colors flew everywhere, in my hair, on my clothes, all over me!

" That leather must be really getting to ya." Gojyo said, appearing above me, looking down at my immensely sweating body.

" Yeah." I replied, out of breath. Gojyo reached out his hand and helped me up. I extended my claws and sliced off the long sleeves and pant legs.

" Hey, stupid monkey! Sanzo wants you!" Gojyo yelled to Goku, who was still in the tree.

" What?" came Goku distant cry. Gojyo took the long walk to the tree Goku was in. I saw Goku come down and Gojyo whispered something to him. Goku ran past me and seemed to head back to the inn, so I didn't think about it much. I sat down where I was standing. Gojyo came up and sat beside me and lit a cigarette.

" How long have you been in that place?" he asked suddenly.

" As I said before, ever since I was four. It's been so, so, so long since I've smelled anything like this," I answered, " The only time I was every outside was when I was when he would chain me to that post."

" Damn, that had to be harsh." Gojyo added.

" You have no idea." I mumbled, easing myself on my back to watch the clouds.

" Well… there's something I gotta tell you. Um, I've kind of had these dreams of you, even before I actually met you." Gojyo finally told me. (Not that she didn't kinda already know)

" Really!" I asked while quickly sitting up.

" Yea. Weird, huh?"

" Me too! Something was chasing me and then I fell…" I stated.

" Yea! And I saved you, then helped you up and…" he replied.

" Then I woke up." I added.

" And then, er… you woke up?" he asked.

" Yes. Why, did something else happen?" I asked back with a curiously.

" Er, uh…N-no. Nothing" He stuttered. I stared at him for a while, and then finally shrugged as a reply. " We better head back, Sanzo said that you're cooking. What are you gonna cook?"

" What ever you guys want, I guess." I answered.

We entered our room and noticed everyone was sitting in a circle, playing cards.

" Hello. Goku was just telling us about your little game of tag and by the sounds of it, you're pretty fast. It's good to have someone for Goku to play with." Hakkai informed us without looking up form his cards.

" Get cooking, girl." Sanzo said dully.

" What would you wish me to cook, sir?" I asked immediately.

" I fell like noodles today. Gojyo, you go with her, here's my card. Buy only what you need." Sanzo demanded.

I briefly nodded and followed Gojyo out the door.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wow! So short yet it took me this long to update…… I REALLY SUCK AT THIS! Well, I hope you guys review anyway. .U I would have gone on with the story but then this chapter would be WAY TOO LLLOOOOOOONG!


	4. Dinner and a Song

Disclaimer: (still looking down the barrel of Sanzo's gun) Damn, don't you ever go to the bathroom! UGHHH, if it wasn't mine before, it isn't going to be mine now!

Sorry for the late update. I was at camp, fell, busted my knee, got stitches in, got stitches out. It was pretty hectic.

Fantasy is Reality but Reality Sucks 

Ch.4 Dinner and a Song

Oooooooooooooooooooooo Gojyo's POV ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I glanced back at Kyo as we walked down the busy street. She had pulled out her hair-band, letting her long hair fall over her face, and she faced the ground instead of where she was going. I stopped to turn and face her, causing her to bump into my chest.

" Why's your head low?" I questioned her as she tried to look me in the face without raising her head.

" People are looking at me weird." She answered, her face red in embarrassment.

" Listen to me. Don't be ashamed, you're hot, show it off!" I sternly said pulling the black band off her wrist and placed it in her hand. She stared at it for a moment, and then put her hair back. " There you go, now walk proud."

After getting what was necessary from the market we went back to the inn. Kyo went to ask the manager for the kitchen as I packed the bags in, placing them on the counter.

" How much do you think all of us can eat?" Kyo asked, stepping into the kitchen.

" You've never seen Goku eat have you? Fix it all, it might be enough." I said, leaning back in chair, chuckling slightly at her dumbfounded face.

" Okay…if you say so." Kyo shrugged, turning back to her cooking. Silence passed for next thirty minutes or so before I leaned forward, letting the chair back down, and stood up.

" Be back, gotta piss." I told Kyo before leaving the room.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo Kyo's POV ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I watched Gojyo leave the kitchen and then I turned back to the food. Before I knew it, my mind started to wander to other things. Soon, it wandered to music and what-not. I closed my eyes and opened my mouth and started to sing.

" _I'm not the one who's so far away when I feel the snake bite enter my veins,_

_Never did I wanna be here again, and I don't remember why I came..._" I jerked to a stop when heard loud clapping from behind me. I turned to see them all, with the exception of Sanzo, clapping. My face showed a tinge of pink and my tail started wagging ferociously.

" Wow, I didn't know you could sing, well done." Hakkai said, smiling.

" Thanks." I muttered, blushing even harder.

" Yeah! You should be a singer!" Goku added loudly.

Sanzo rolled his eyes at them, " Don't get so worked up. She only sung a few lines."

" Sanzo!" Hakkai glared, " Kyo, go ahead and sing more, if you would."

" Sure, I'll sing while I cook." I smiled.

" YAAY!" Goku cried, jumping up and down. Then he sat on the counter, Hakkai and Gojyo sat in chairs while Sanzo stood in the doorway. I turned toward the stove, cleared my throat, and sang the song 'Break away'. When I finished the song I turned to see a crowd of people had formed and was creating a roar of cheers. My tail was wagging about as fast as it could go.

As the noodles finished I noticed the manager walking toward me.

" Miss, you have a beautiful voice. I would like it if you would sing a few songs tomorrow night. I'll pay you good money." He said.

" Not up to me, ask them." I replied, pointing to the guys.

" Well? What do you say, men? I'll give you the money for the rooms back, and tomorrow night will be free. Plus you're going to be paid for the performance anyways." The man persuaded them.

" I think it's ok. Gojyo?" Hakkai looked towards the redhead

" It's fine with me. Monkey?" Gojyo joked.

" Hey! Don't call me monkey! Uh, oh, I think that it would be great. Sanzo, can she? Please!" Goku begged his keeper.

" I'll think about it. But for now I suggest her to bring out the food." Sanzo replied, glancing toward me.

" Oh, yeah! Sorry." I exclaimed, scrambling to fix their plates as they sat at a table. I sat their plates in front of each them, then watched in horror as Goku eat the entire thing in only a minute or two. The shock subsided and I watched everyone as they finished the food.

" Do you all like it?" I asked, not really talking to Goku because the answer was obvious with him.

" It's delicious! Is there any more?" Goku answered, licking his plate.

" Yeah, I'll go get you some. Anyone else want more?" I said, taking up Goku plate.

" Kyo, if you don't mind. I would like some more, please." Hakkai politely told me and handed me his plate.

" Gojyo? Sanzo? Would you like more?" I repeated.

" Sure, I'll have some more." Gojyo also handed me his plate.

Sanzo seemed to give in and gave me his plate with a simple, "Here." I walked into the kitchen, now balancing four plates. I came back trying to balance four_ full_ plates. I carefully placed each plate in front of the guys. As I placed Sanzo's in front of him, immediately I blocked myself from getting hit by a U.F.S ( Unidentified. Flying. Spoon ).

" I said 'here'! I didn't say I wanted more!" Sanzo barked at me. ( Well, not barked like a dog, it's my job to bark like a dog. )

" I'll eat it!" Goku lunged for the plate.

" No you won't monkey! It's mine!" Gojyo yelled, and also lunged for it. I stepped in between them and lifted the plate up, causing them to basically head-butt each other, and divided it between them.

" You sure know how to handle them, don't you Kyo?" Hakkai smiled. After awhile they finished their plates again.

" Kyo! I want some more!" Goku whined raising his plate above his head

" There is no more!" I answered.

" Stupid girl. You gave all of it to them and didn't save any for yourself. Shows how smart you really are!" Sanzo said.

" I'll always put you all before myself!" I answered in a sharp tone.

" Stupid girl!" he muttered under his breath.

" I think it's time we all go to bed." Hakkai suggested.

" You all go. I have to clean up." I sighed.

" Goku, Gojyo, Hakkai. You heard her. Let's go!" Sanzo pushed them up the steps. I gathered the plates, washed them, then I cleaned the kitchen and the dining area. When I was done, it was around 3a.m. I walked up stairs and opened the door to the room. All of them were sound asleep in their beds, so I curled up on the little balcony out side the room.

I know, I know! It's short! I can't help it! I type slowly! I'll have the next chapter as soon as I can! PLEASE DON'T FLAME MEEE! BUT PLEASE REVIEW ANY WAY! TT


	5. Sisters Reunited

Disclaimer: ( Still, still looking down Sanzo's gun barrel ) I'm getting bored you know, ( sigh) still not mine.

I'm really sorry about the wait, I got a major case of writer's block.

Finally, this is the ch. where Kyo's sisters come into the story, kinda…I think… I hope…

Fantasy is Reality, but Reality Sucks 

Ch. 5 Sisters Reunited

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Kyo's POV oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I woke up around 9 a.m. All of them were still asleep, so I went down stairs and cooked breakfast for when they awoke. I prepared bacon, eggs, gravy, toast and more. I watched in amusement as Goku came down the stairs with his eyes closed and slightly leaning foreword, as if the scent of the food was leading him down in his sleep.

"Man! That smells delicious!" he squealed and snapped his eyes open. Gojyo, Sanzo, and Hakkai soon came down afterwards.

"Something smells good!" Gojyo sat down at the table, full of food.

"Yes, it does doesn't it?" Hakkai sat down next.

"Whatever. I hope it's better than the food yesterday." Sanzo complained.

"I'm sorry you didn't like it." I apologized.

" Oh, don't listen to that jack-ass over there, he never has anything nice to say," Gojyo explained, " Speaking of which, Sanzo, are you gonna let her sing or not?"

" Fine, the money will hopefully keep your grubby hands off my gold card." Sanzo replied, taking a bite of eggs.

" YYAAYYY!" Goku screamed.

" Sanzo, don't you think she'll need better clothes." Hakkai suggested.

" No! Hell no! Enough money has been spent on her behalf." Sanzo yelled. My tail and drooped instantly. (Money? He didn't spend any money on her!)

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. After we finished eating, Hakkai and I cleaned up ( he had insisted like 20 times, if you're wondering ). After we finished, we met up with the others in our room. Before anyone could really say anything, something flew in from the window and flew past me causing a small gust of air. I stared in awe as a white dragon perched itself on Hakkai's shoulder.

" Oh yeah! Kyo, this is Hakuryu. He's our jeep!" Goku explained.

" Huh?" I replied in confusion.

" What Goku meant to say was that Hakuryu transforms into our jeep." Hakkai corrected him.

All I could say was a simple 'wow'. Then our small conversation was interrupted when the inn manager stepped in.

" Well, men. Have you decided to let your slave sing for us tonight?" he asked.

" She's not a slave!" Gojyo yelled.

" Wha…! But I thought…" the startled man started.

" Well, you thought wrong." Gojyo glared. We all stared at Gojyo in slight shock of the sudden out burst.

" Then, please, forgive me about that," The manager replied cautiously, "So, have you decided?"

" Fine. I don't care anymore." Sanzo answered. I felt my face brighten.

" Well, since that's decided, I'll take her to get some better clothes, then." The manager said.

" We told you she needed better clothes." Goku rubbed it in, and got rewarded with a paper fan.

The manager led me outside to a small warehouse-type building right next to the inn. As we walked in I realized that it was completely full of clothes. After zigzagging through the racks of clothing, he finally stopped. I looked in horror as it finally sunk in on what he stopped at.

_DRESSES! I **HATE** DRESSES! _I yelled in my mind _But if Gojyo wants me to…_

" Okay. You'll need a silver one to match your hair." He said while fingering through the dresses, " No, wait, this one will do. Now try this on."

I stared at the dress as I headed toward the dressing room. I stepped out with a look of pure disgust of myself. I was wearing a pale blue dress with silver lines going down each side to show off every curve of my body. To put it simply… I hated it!

" Wonderful! Just wonderful! That will be the dress you will wear." The manager exclaimed, " Later you can go to the hot springs behind the inn to wash up, then I'll get my daughter to do your hair and make-up. Now how about you change back now?"

I quickly changed back into the leather I had. When I came out, I noticed something far down from the dresses. I rushed toward it, I went a little faster after each step. When I got to it, I gazed upon it the way a girly-girl would gaze at jewelry. It was an electric guitar! When the manager finally caught up with me I threw the dress right in his face to pick up the guitar. I began to play 'voodoo' on the guitar.

" You can play too!" the manager exclaimed.

" Yeah." I replied, not really paying attention.

" You can sing and play then." He stated.

" Whatever, I'm taking this, by the way." I said, tuning it a bit.

" Uh, ok. You're the star." He said, a bit shocked that I didn't ask, but told.

When we got back to the inn, I **had** to say it. Now or never as they always say.

" Hey, do I have to wear the dress, I mean, I'm gonna be playing an **electric guitar** after all." I persuaded.

" People only want sound. Plus, that leather is old." He said, walking away before I could say anything else. I walked into the room, they were all playing cards, and Sanzo and Gojyo were smoking. I saw Goku notice the guitar in my hand.

" Hey! Can you play that!" He asked excitedly.

I stopped, turned the volume up a bit, and played a three minute improvised guitar solo. When I finished I looked up at their shocked faces and asked, " Does that answer your question?"

" WOW! Teach me how to play! Teach me! Teach me!" Goku pleaded and jumped around me. He stopped when Sanzo threw the ashtray he had been using at him.

" Sit down. She's gonna sing a song for us." Sanzo told Goku in that dull voice of his.

I stared hard at Sanzo for a moment before finally saying, " Hey, buddy. No offence, but just as Gojyo said, I'm not a slave, A servant, maybe. But I'm not a slave." When I said this, my ears were against my head, not in fear, but in moderate anger.

Sanzo looked a little taken back by what I said but said nothing. Gojyo was grinning from ear to ear at me telling Sanzo off. Hakkai was strangely calm about the situation. Goku looked at me, disappointed, and asked, " Can you play us a song anyways?" his eyes moistened and had a pleading look, like a begging puppy.

_Kind of like what she would do if she wanted something. _I thought to myself. The thought came so quickly it was staggering, but disappeared like it was never there.

" So, how about it, Kyo?" Gojyo snapped me out of my thoughts. Everyone's eyes were focused on me.

" Why not?" I said before I began the song. I played and sang the song 'Wildside'. When I finished, they looked even more amazed than they we before.

" I started when I was six. It was so I could entertain the guards, either that or be outside as a watch wolf." I slightly blushed, " Too bad this baby is going to be wasted on a stupid dress. Why'd that dude have to pick me out the girliest-assed dress in there!"

" If you don't want to, why don't you tell him off like you did blondie a minute ago?" Gojyo asked, receiving a glare from hell from that certain blonde.

"Oh, right." I said, quickly walking toward the door, but stopped, "Uh… will help me find him, Gojyo?"

" Sure." he replied, shrugging his shoulders and followed me.

After looking almost everywhere, we finally found him.

" Sir? Can I pick another outfit from that warehouse of yours?" I asked as we walked up to him.

" Why! Isn't that beautiful dress good enough for you?" He replied in slight anger.

" Because she doesn't like dresses and her kind of music and a dress don't mix!" Gojyo snapped at him.

" OK, fine. She knows where it is." The manager said, slightly cowering at Gojyo's sharp tone.

" Thank you." Gojyo said in triumph.

The time it took to get to the warehouse was not very long, but every now and then, I'd catch Gojyo staring at my ass. Not that it really bothered me. As soon as we walked in, I began walking toward where I found the guitar. When I was sure I was where I had found it, I actually looked at the racks around the area for the first time. It was packed full of heavy metal clothes. I was so preoccupied with the clothes I barely noticed Gojyo staring at my sparkling eyes.

" So, you like this kind of stuff?" he asked.

" You… have…no…idea." I said, almost too excited to speak normally. My tail was wagging so fast that if you didn't know it was there, it looked like a white blur near my ass.

After look for a while I finally found the outfit I wanted. It wasn't particularly heavy metal looking. It was a black shirt with a white wolf on the front. The wolf had bloodstains on its face and was howling at the moon in the background. I had picked out a plain pair of black jeans, which would go great with the boots I was already wearing. I grinned, showing my sharp fangs. I saw Gojyo back away a bit as I got up to go to the dressing room to try on the outfit.

" How's this?" I asked as I stepped out of the dressing room. Not that I really cared if he said no, I'd still wear it any way.

" It suits you." He chuckled.

" It's a little tight though." I mused.

" Don't worry, you'll be ok. It's only for one night." Gojyo assured me. I would have replied with a thank you, if only he were looking at me in the face instead of my chest.

" Uh, Gojyo. Can you go to the front and look for more?" I asked him.

" Sure." He said heading toward the front.

As he left, I went back to change out of my outfit. After I changed I hurried to where I had sent Gojyo. When I was a few yards away from Gojyo I stopped suddenly. I had picked up a third scent in the air. Gojyo noticed me and walked toward me as I shifted my ears, desperately trying to hear breathing or something to give them away. Gojyo gave me a questioning look.

"Wha…" Gojyo started before I slapped a hand over his mouth.

" Someone's here." I whispered into his ear before removing my hand to follow the scent. As I got to where the scent was the strongest, I saw something behind one of the racks of clothes. I pushed the clothes away to reveal a little note propped up against a bottle. I gasped as I read the note, it read, "You were always gullible." It was a trap!

I turn to Gojyo to yell some kind of warning, but before I could, a slim figure jumped from the ceiling on front of him.

" You brain-washed her didn't you!" the figure yelled at him in a young voice. I saw someone else come up behind him, but it looked like a common thief, unlike the mysterious figure. But if you knew me well enough, you'll know that if I'm angry I'll attack the closest threat available. So, I tackled the thief, extended my claws and slit his throat, blood splattered all over me. I jumped up and pushed Gojyo out of the way as the figure attacked, this action caused myself to be stabbed in my left arm and leg. I quickly jumped up and pushed the figure down and extended my claws, but stopped as the figure lifted their hands up, signaling me to stop.

" Wait! Don't you remember me, Kyo! It's me, Sona! Your sister!" The young woman yelled.

" Sister!" I asked myself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well, this is the longest ch. I've done to date. Sorry it took me so long to update, I got major writer's block. Sorry for the huge cliffhanger.


	6. Sisterly Love

Disclaimer: FINALLY! I GOT AWAY FROM HIM! Now I can do things I want to do. ( Turns to walk away, but bumps into something metal, Sanzo's gun barrel. ) AWW, DAMN! THIS SUCKS!

I know, it's short. Better little than nothing.

And now back to where we left off

Fantasy is Reality, But Reality Sucks 

Ch.6 Sisterly Love

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Kyo's POV OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" Sister!" I asked myself. Like a flood, all of my memories came back at once. "Sona!" I quickly hugged her and then started helping her up.

" Wait a minute, hold the phone!" Gojyo yelled, franticly waving his hands around, " This is your sister! Why the hell did she just try to kill me!"

" You brain-washed her after you kidnapped her!" Sona accused, her black tail 'poofed' out in anger.

" No… no he didn't. I got shocked, I must have lost my memory for a bit." I explained, hugging her again. I could feel the vibration of her purring as my tail wagged ferociously, " Gojyo, this is my little sis, Sona. Sona, this is Gojyo. Sona, where are the other two?"

" Oh, they're at the inn. Uh-oh!" She gulped, " We've been watching you since this morning, they're s'posed to kill the other three guys!"

" No!" I screamed as I ran toward the inn, leaving a blood trail as I went. I reached the inn before Sona or Gojyo. I followed the scents of my sisters up the stairs, and then I spotted them. They were both crouch down in front of the door, Sakura's blades at hand, I knew they were going to attack at that moment, that is, if I didn't stop them.

" Stop!" I yelled as I tackled them down. They both yelled in surprise as we fell to the ground.

" What the hell!" I heard Goku yell behind the door. The door flew open and revealed a very bewildered Goku, " Sanzo…Hakkai… you better come look at this." Goku said, looking at the mess that was my sisters and I. As Goku said that, Gojyo and Sona came up the stairs.

" Kyo! Kyo, get off! You're crushing us!" Minei yelled at me.

" No! Not until you tell me aren't going to do what you were getting ready to do! Sona told me!" I snapped back. Poor Sakura wasn't joining in to this conversation because she underneath Minei who was underneath me.

" OK! We won't! JUST GET YOUR BIG ASS OFF US!" Minei screamed. I got up and gave the other two enough time to get up themselves. I smiled at seeing that I had gotten blood all over them.

" I like my big ass." I remarked playfully, and then gave them both a bear hug.

" Damnit. Why'd you run off like that? Smash said you died, by I could smell you scent… Along with these men." Sakura said with a semi-stern look on her face, but I could see the worry in her eyes. We all went in the room, talking so much that the poor guys didn't have a chance to talk until after I had explained everything to my sisters.

Seeing an opening to talk, Hakkai finally asked, "Who are these people, Kyo?"

" My sisters!" I said happily.

" Wait, how can they be your sisters? Wouldn't they have wolf ears too?" Goku asked puzzled.

" Different dads. Mom was considered very beautiful, and many demon kings from different kingdoms of the world wanted her. But all of them are dead now." Sona explained.

" But wouldn't that make you queens, wouldn't it?" Hakkai asked.

" I guess." I said, then looked back at my sisters as I smelt a familiar scent in the air, " Guys, did you bring Dio? I smell him! Is he here?"

" Yeah, all of them are." Sakura said giggling at my excitement, then she whistled, then the rest of us whistles followed after hers, all in a different tune. Everyone noticed the small patting noises coming up the stairs. Soon we all saw four small animals reach the top of the stairs and come running toward us.

A black cat with a white dot behind it's ears came running to Sona, what really set the cat apart from other cats in appearance is that it had two tails instead of one, it also had a gold metal band around it's neck, that's the description of the one and only Cassie.

Kairi, Sakura's pet, steadily walked toward her owner. Kairi is a small, brown, longhaired puppy. She has a small, emerald, oval-shaped jewel in her forehead.

Minei's pet fox pup, Yuki, came to her. Minei bend down to pet on her silver fur.

A white wolf pup with blue eyes ran towards me. His tail wagged as fast as mine.

" Dio, my baby!" I squealed in happiness as I picked him up and hugged him.

" Kyo, you're bleeding! What happened?" Hakkai noticed my wounds.

Sona winced, " Oh, that would be my bad. I didn't mean to hurt her, I was trying to kill him at the time" she pointed to Gojyo.

Everyone sweatdropped at how casually she had said that, " Let me at least heal your wounds." Hakkai offered as he placed a palm over each wound. His palms began to glow and my injuries began to heal before my eyes.

" Hey, even after all that explaining, Kyo, ya kinda forgot to mention, oh… let me think, their _names_'" Minei remarked sarcastically.

" I was just getting to that, bitch." I said in mock sweetness, " Guys, this is Sanzo, Goku, Hakkai, and Gojyo." I introduced by pointing to each. It might have been my imagination, but when I glanced at Sakura, she was **_dead staring_** at Hakkai. I didn't get to think on it much due to the fact that the manager walked up to us.

" Kyo! I've found a drummer and a bass player for tonigh-… Kyo, who are these people?" He asked, noticing Sona, Sakura, and Minei.

" They're my sisters, long story, don't ask." I tried to sum it up in one sentence, "… Can they be the drummer and bass instead?"

" Can you please tell us what's going on before you go volunteering us?" Minei raised a blonde eyebrow.

" I'm singing for the inn and earning a buck or two doing it. I know you guys'll do it with me, it's a family thing and you know it. So how about it?" I looked the three of them.

" I'll do it." Sakura replied cheerfully, I know she like this kind of thing the most.

" Me too! Me too!" Sona chanted, her black tail twitched like it had a mind of it's own, I take what I said before back, _Sona_ likes this kind of stuff more than Sakura could imagine.

" If that's the case, I guess I'll do it too." Minei tried her best at hiding her excitement, which she wasn't very good at doing.

" So how about it, Mr. Dude!" Sona asked the manager, who seemed a bit weirded-out at what she called him.

" At this point, I don't care. But please get out of those bloody clothes and bath before the show starts! Let me led you to the baths." He said walking away.

" See ya, boys!" I yelled to the guys as we all followed the man.


	7. Hot Baths and Rides

Disclaimer: Not mine! ( Mumble ) Oh, yeah. He's **_still_** here. ( Looks up at Sanzo and his gun.)

Fantasy is Reality but Reality Sucks 

Ch. 7 Hot Baths and Rides

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Author's POVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The four sisters reached the hot springs quickly. The manager had left them when they had reached the women's section. They walked into an empty, large unit. The spring was open-air with three solid walls and a rice-paper sliding wall to separate the unit from the rest.

They all shed their clothing and wrapped a towel around their slender forms, except for Kyo who, very immodestly, jumped into the water bare. Sakura quickly joined her.

" Sakura! Do I **_have_** to take a bath?" Sona whined. Her black cat ears pulled back as quickly as her foot when she tested the water with her toe, " The water's too wet!"

" Cats…" Kyo scoffed, trying to wash the blood off of her arm and leg where Sona stabbed her earlier.

" Yes, you do, Sona. If we get separated again, you'll confuse my poor nose with Kyo's blood all over you." Sakura answered, trying to wash her knee-length, auburn hair.

" But…"

" OH, JUST GET IN ALREADY!" Minei swung a foot out in front of Sona and pushed her from behind, causing her to fall in.

Minei gave a triumphant look as Sona surfaced, spitting out water. Minei then got in herself.

" Dio, you need a bath, don't you?" Kyo baby-talked to the wolf pup, lowering him into the steaming water. The rest of the pets all joined their owners. Except for Cassie, that is, of course Sona didn't blame her feline friend for refusing.

" Damn, this is relaxing. We haven't been in a hot spring since our first under-cover assignment nine years ago." Minei commented and closed her icy blue eyes before ducking her head under the water.

" Hey, Kyo! After the bath we're gonna go to that one place to pick us out some clothes, right?" Sona asked, moving in fast forward tom get through the bath as quickly as possible.

" Of course, I'm not going to face the public humiliation of you all wearing bloodied up clothes to a performance." She gave Sona the 'DUH!' look.

" Speaking of which, what songs are we singing?" Sakura asked.

" Well, I was thinking Wild Side, Paranoid, War Pigs, Thunderstruck, Hells Bells, Parental Guidance, Private Property, United, Welcome to my Life, Wanted Dead or Alive, and-" She started.

" And, let me guess, Voodoo." Sona finished, climbing out of the water.

" Yep." She smiled back.

" Good selection, but as the main lead singer, it might be a good idea to have some of _my_ fave songs too." Sakura desperately tried to rinse the suds out of her hair.

" Okay, okay! Just don't get made at me because you can't sing and play at the same time." Kyo narrowed her blue eyes playfully at her sister.

Eventually they all finished their baths and headed out to pick out their clothes.

Meanwhile

Back to the boys

" Sanzo, what are we going to do about the rest of them?" Goku asked, sitting in a chair backwards, with one leg hanging down.

" We are NOT going on another side-quest to find a place for these girls to live." Sanzo said plainly.

" Maybe if they come along we can get this god-damn journey over with faster." Gojyo added, obviously not wanting to separate himself and Kyo.

" So, it's settled then." Hakkai concluded. ( Wow, they settled it in three lines and only one cuss-word. That's a record! )

As their conversation ended, the four mentioned women entered the room, wearing simple blue robes they borrowed from the hot springs.

" Finally, you're back! Hey, Kyo, what instruments do you all play?" Goku asked, getting up from the chair he was sitting in.

Sona jumped into the front of the other three, already ready to answer the question. " I play the bass guitar, Minei does the drums, Kyo's lead guitar, Sakura and Kyo both are the lead singers." Everyone grinned at her cheerfulness.

" It's almost an hour and a half before the show starts, how about we take the guys for a ride." Sakura suggested.

" RIDE! What do you mean 'take us for a ride'!" Goku screeched, his gold eyes widened, almost at the point of panicking, remembering what Gojyo has always said what _'being taken for a ride by a girl'_ meant. The girls chuckled.

" Watch this." Sona said in between laughs. She then whistled like she had before, only in a higher pitch. Immediately after the small kitten, Cassie, began to grow, and grow. When she stopped growing she stood around seven feet tall, two gold bands formed around the end of each of her two tails, you could see her fangs slightly slip out from between her lips, and the transformation finally ended as the dot behind each ear changed into the shape of a star.

" Damn." Gojyo gaped. The rest of the guys' jaws dropped.

Sona jumped on Cassie's back and looked back at Goku, " Since they only trust us and the fact that there's only enough room for two, one guy each. So what are you waiting for Goku, come on!" She said playfully. Goku joined her on top of Cassie. Cassie then ran through the doors of the balcony and jumped off into the sky. ( The pets fly just like Kirara from Inuyasha )

After Sona and Goku left Minei stepped up and whistled like Sona had, then Yuki, the fox, began to change. Her green-gray eyes turned a glowing red hue, and the two black, scar-like markings on each side of her face thickened as she grew to the size Cassie had. Yuki bent her head down for Minei to pet, which she did. Their matching ears twitched happily. Minei jumped on Yuki after running her fingers against the fox's silver fur and the black tip of one of her ears.

" Sanzo?" Minei held her hand out toward the scowling blonde, a small smile on her face. He pushed away her hand before climbing up Yuki's side to get to her back. After making sure Sanzo was secure as possible they also went off into the sky.

Without even waiting for Sanzo, Minei, and Yuki to fly out of sight, Sakura whistled, cueing Kairi to transform. Kairi grew like Cassie and Yuki, and the emerald jewel in her forehead changed to an aqua color that seemed to be swirling inside the jewel. To end the change, four extremely loose metal bands formed around the wrist of her front right paw. ( The kind of bands that are so loose they seem their gonna come off at any second but never do. ) Sakura jumped on Kairi.

Hakkai's body stiffened as Kairi bent her head and licked the side of his face with her huge tongue, leaving a large amount dog spit behind. Sakura placed a hand over her mouth, trying to stop the giggles as Hakkai tried to wipe off the spit with his hand. Unfortunately for Hakkai, Gojyo and Kyo didn't try to stop their laughing, instead they were rolling on the floor clutching their stomachs.

" Come on, Hakkai. Apparently Kairi wants you to come with us, she doesn't warm up to people like that often, she usually bites strangers." Sakura said like it was the most natural thing in the world. Kyo and Gojyo were already standing again, done laughing at Hakkai. Gojyo and Hakkai stared at the size of Kairi, immediately feeling sorry for the people she didn't like in the past. Then Hakkai jumped on Kairi, Hakuryu still on his shoulder. They too, left, but instead of flying off like the other two, Kairi chose to jump from roof to roof.

" You ready? Dio says he has a place already picked out to take us." Kyo looked to Gojyo, then whistled.

Dio grew like the others. His large wolf teeth slipped three inches from between his lips. A black metal collar formed around his neck, etched into the collar was blue flames. His tail wagged eagerly.

" Sure, let's go!" Gojyo said as he and Kyo jumped on Dio at the same time.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Kyo's POV OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

White and crimson strands of hair flew back as Dio jumped from the balcony into the air with great speed.

" The breeze feels wonderful, doesn't it?" I asked.

" Yeah. Whoa, I've never been this high before!" he exclaimed.

" Well, I hope you enjoyed it, because I think we're here already." I said as Dio started lowering to the ground. When we landed, Gojyo and I got off and looked around. It was a large clearing with a waterfall about twenty feet tall. There were birds flying overhead, there were flowers I had never even seen before. The best part was how the sun hit the waterfall just right to make a clearly visible rainbow. It was like a mini-paradise!

" Dio! How'd you find this place!" I hugged Dio, " Do you want to go swimming, boy?" I asked him excitedly. Dio barked then jumped into the pond, causing a huge splash of water.

" Hey!" Gojyo yelled, jumping back. But it was too late, we were already soaked.

" I'm gonna swim too, Gojyo. I hope you don't mind about this." I began to peel of the wet robe I was wearing, revealing my bra and underwear.

" Not at all." Gojyo raised an eyebrow, smirking. I dived in and spent about five minutes splashing Dio and him splashing me back.

" **_Let's splash Gojyo, Dio._**" I said in language that only wolves could understand. Both of us dived underwater and swam to where Gojyo had been watching us. Gojyo jumped when I surfaced suddenly and pounded the water with an open hand toward him. Again he tried to jump back to avoid the water, but again it was too late.

" You're gonna pay for that!" he pulled off his vest and under shirt and dived in after me. When he popped his head out of the water I splashed him again.

" Whatcha gonna do about it?" I joked.

" This!" he put both hands on top of my head and dunked me under. Then I grabbed his wrists and pulled him under with me. We resurfaced laughing.

" You know, I'd never really had this much fun in water before, maybe it's because I have you to enjoy it with. Or maybe it's because you're in only your underwear." He winked at me. For a moment I felt as if someone was watching us, but the feeling passed. Gojyo and I began splashing each other like there was no tomorrow.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sakura's POV OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

This is really awkward.

It's just Hakkai and myself sitting on some rocks, in a cave, behind a waterfall. We've just been sitting here for a complete five minutes. The cave itself was quite beautiful, in the back of the cave were some strange moss-like plant that emitted a dim greenish-yellow glow that gave us enough light to see each other clearly. I watched Hakuryu as he screeched at Kairi playfully.

I turned from them to look at the brunette before me, He staring through the waterfall in a daze. His expression said nothing, but his eyes were clouded with different emotions, though to a normal person they wouldn't gave been able to detect this, but I was trained in many things by Smash. I gave him a weak smile as he snapped out of his daze and looked at me.

He began to smile back, but before he did he did a double take at me then quickly turned his head away. I wondered why until I looked down at myself. Going through the waterfall had soaked us and my hair and robes were now sticking to my skin and was showing a little more than I want to show to someone I just met. I felt my face heat as the cave went into another awkward silence.

Something broke the awkward silence as we heard rustling grass and a loud bard from the other side of the water. We both rose from where we were sitting and walked to the ledge of the cave, looking down towards the meadow below.

A splash. Voices.

We looked down to realize whom the ones making the noise were.

" Oh, it's just Kyo, Dio, and…." I struggled in my mind for the redhead's name.

" Gojyo." Hakkai finished.

" Right." I stated, combing my wet hair out with my fingers. We both chuckled as we watched Gojyo and Kyo splash each other with no end. An hour passed with Gojyo and Kyo playing in the water, and Hakkai and myself talking about them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sanzo's POV OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I stared hard at the woman sitting a foot or so away from me. We had been sitting in this open field enjoying the quiet for a while now. We both had our backs against a tree trunk that had fallen at the edge of the forest. Her eyes were closed and peaceful expression was spread across her face. Her black-tipped, silver foxtail was swaying back and forth, rustling the grass. Every once in a while she would brush away her bangs, which were just long enough to tickle her eyelids.

" So, are just traveling with those other guys out of pleasure or is there another reason." She broke the silence, keeping her eyes closed. My usual frown grew deeper.

" Traveling with them is anything but pleasurable. I was forced to by a certain three heads." Her ears twitched at my reply as she raised an eyebrow.

" I don't really get it, but okay." She stated rearranging her position to a more comfortable spot. Eventually, she dozed off. Some thirty or so minutes were uneventful. I was on the verge of falling asleep myself, until I heard some noise. It was really soft and I had to strain my ears to her it at all. But I could swear it sounded like… no, it couldn't be. I couldn't be hearing that here when **_it _**should be somewhere else.

_There is no way in hell that I could be hearing that hyperactive idiot laughing! _I yell in my mind. As if winning an argument, the sound immediately stopped. As a precaution, I listened carefully for a moment. Feeling satisfied after only hearing the wind whistling through the grass and trees. I jumped slightly when a sleeping Minei rolled over to where her head was on my chest.

What I did next would even surprise the gods, let alone normal people.

I did…nothing.

Nothing at all, I just sat there, trying to be as still as possible so not to wake her.

………………………………………………………….

The next thing I knew was that my eyes opened to strange feeling. I must have dosed off while waiting for Minei to wake up. But that wasn't the concern of the moment, it was that I was feeling something smooth slide across my left arm. Then, something else touched my arm. It wasn't smooth, but prickly and… itchy.

I sprung to my feet, shaking my arm and sleeve furiously. I calmed down when a small, green, fuzzy caterpillar dropped out of my sleeve. I jumped when I heard a yell form behind me.

" WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" I heard Minei's voice. I turned around to the blonde glaring angrily at me with icy blue eyes. Her hair was a little tussled, she was also on her side. Using her arms to hold her upper-body.

Then it hit me like a rock, she was asleep on my chest so when I jumped up I must have thrown her off. My mind searched franticly for a good excuse, but I mentally kicked myself for what can out of my mouth.

" A fuzzy bug crawled up my sleeve so I got up to get it off." I said in my 'void of emotion' voice. Her glare gradually softened, a smile slowly tugged on the corners of her mouth, and then her shoulders shook as let out a heart-warming laugh. My puzzled expression only caused her to laugh harder. Eventually she stopped laughing, but she still had a smile on her face. ( He is so not used to people laughing at him, is he? )

" I think we should be leaving soon, it's getting close to show-time." She said warmly. All I could think of to do was to nod.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sona's POV OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" I can't believe you just did that." Goku said, on the verge of laughing. He was sittin on a branch of a tree with his against the trunk, while I sat the same way on a nearby branch while Cassie sat on my lap, our tails waving back and forth.

" All I did was borrow Sanzo's gun and replace it with a bug." I said casually, tossing the gun in the air and catching it when it came down. I knew we were out of hearing range of even Minei's sharp hearing.

" Why did you want to take Sanzo's gun anyway?" Goku raised an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly to the side innocently.

" The pants that I'm going to wear to the concert were too ordinary, so I thought ' Well Sanzo has a gun so I'll just borrow it for a while to make some bullet holes in them, that'll look good.'" I explained.

" Oh yeah, It's a good thing we found them while playing tag, hey, do you think we have enough time for another game?" he asked.

" I don't think so, we better be heading back." I told him before whistling for Cassie to transform.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Gojyo's POV OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dio, Kyo, and I climbed out of the water. I stared in amazement as Kyo and Dio shook the water off their bodies.

" Let's go, it's almost time." She said while putting her clothes on, and then hopped on Dio. I put my shirt and vest and joined her. Dio took off into the sky and Kyo and I allowed the wind to dry our hair.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sakura's POV OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The two of us, excluding Kairi and Hakuryu, watched Gojyo and Kyo leave the meadow below.

" We should be going too." I said to Hakkai. He nodded. I whistled for Kairi to change. I stepped back towards the edge to give her some room. As I took one more step I heard a crackling sound as the rocks under my feet gave way. I let out a startled scream as I started to fall. I stopped screaming when I felt Hakkai's arm wrap around my waist and pull me back into the cave. Once inside the cave I felt my back press up against his strong chest.

My heart skipped a beat as I felt my body warm from the inside out. Only a moment had passed before he released me, but so many feelings ran through my body that I thought it would explode at any moment. After he released me I rose and turned toward him while dusting off my robe.

_What was that? In all the years of being a warrior and assassin, I've never felt anything as intense it in my life!_ I thought. " We really need to get going now. My sisters and I still need to get dressed." I kept my face turned from him until I could feel my cheeks cool down.

" Yeah." He agreed and jumped on the already transformed Kairi as Hakuryu landed on his shoulder. I jumped behind him. My hair flew back as Kairi jumped out of the cave and headed back to the inn.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I'm sorry it took so long, a lot of things have been coming up. It's hard to type with things on my mind. I've been trying to help my friends with some problems. But keep this in mind, I will NEVER quit on this story. It's kinda the only one I have. TTTTU Well, bye for now. I'll try to update sooner next time.


End file.
